Under the Christmas Tree
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Blaine lay under the brightly decorated Christmas tree, waiting for his boyfriend Sam to get home from a busy day at work. He was wearing only a Santa hat and some tight red briefs and the smell of gingerbread was heavy in the air from the cookies in the oven.


Stretched out under the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree, Blaine sighed and relaxed on the thick blankets he'd arranged on the hardwood floor. A fire crackled merrily in the tiny hearth and the scent of gingerbread filled the air, wafting in from the kitchen and adding to the festive atmosphere of Christmas Eve.

Which made his current attire, snug, holly red Calvin Klein boxer briefs and a Santa hat appropriate attire.

Sam had texted minutes earlier, letting him know he'd be home soon, having just gotten off of the train. He'd pulled a double shift at the hospital and sounded pretty tired, though eager for the day off tomorrow. Unlike Blaine, who was in his senior year at NYADA, Sam had finished his LPN program and was working as a Nurse at Beth Israel while accumulating credits toward his RN. Having a real, grown up job meant he didn't get a long break for the holiday, so they were going to savor their time together.

Starting tonight.

Hearing the key turning in the lock, Blaine smiled and propped himself up on his elbows, looking toward the door.

Wrapped in his winter coat, Sam shuffled into the warm apartment, cheeks flushed with cold and hair wind blown. He went about his routine of locking the door and shedding his jacket, calling out, "Blaine, you still up? It's snowing! Guess we're going to…."

His voice trailed off when he turned and caught sight of Blaine sprawled out in the living room.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Blaine quipped, grinning at the expressions flitting across Sam's face. Surprise, pleasure, lust, love, they were all there as Sam kicked off his boots and strode toward him. He was wearing jeans and a Henley, not his usual scrubs, which told Blaine he'd probably taken a quick shower before leaving the hospital.

Dropping to his knees, Sam crawled onto the blanket beside Blaine, saying, "Well, this is a nice surprise."

Blaine grinned at him and reached out, drawing Sam close for a sweet, welcoming kiss, lips brushing and parting slightly as his fingers curled around Sam's shoulders, tugging on his shirt. When Sam sighed happily, Blaine tilted his head, tip of his tongue just barely sliding out to dance over Sam's upper lip. He let out a low sound of contentment, a noise Blaine never tired of hearing, and cupped the back of Blaine's neck as though to draw him impossibly closer.

He loved kissing Sam like this, slow and warm, tasting each other's mouths as their hands explored with no real destination. In the past, they'd spent hours doing just this….

Tonight though, the time rang in the kitchen and Blaine pulled himself away with a groan. Sam pouted, but allowed Blaine to climb to his feet, remaining sprawled on the blanket.

"I just have to take the cookies out of the oven," Blaine assured him, hurrying to the kitchen and wincing at the cool tile under his bare feet.

The cookies were perfect and he made quick work of transferring them to a cooling rack, knowing they could handle decorating them in the morning…if they lasted that long. Holidays were some of the rare occasions Sam allowed himself to indulge in sweets, so they tended to disappear quickly.

Padding back into the living room, Blaine grinned to see that Sam had taken the initiative to shed his street clothes and was stretched out in nothing but red and green plaid boxers. "You're in the Christmas spirit too, I see," he said, lowering himself down to stretch out atop the taller man, knees on either side of his hips as he stole a quick kiss.

"Ho Ho Ho," Sam replied happily, wrapping his arms around Blaine and trying to pull him back in for another kiss.

With a grin, Blaine caught his hands and pressed them down onto the comforter on either side of his head. "Uh uh," he chided and Sam's raised eyebrow. "You have had a long day. Just let me do this, okay?"

Sam nodded quickly, eyes filled with trust, anticipation, curiosity and love.

It was the love that always took Blaine's breath away.

Gently squeezing Sam's wrists, he allowed his fingers to trail down long, strong arms, tracing the dips and rises of muscle. When he reached his shoulders, Blaine leaned in, mouthing a trail down Sam's chest to nibble on pink nipples, first one then the other. Beneath him, Sam moaned softly, shifting and Blaine could feel his hard length pressing up at him in search of friction.

Continuing the journey south, he paid careful attention to the contours of Sam's abs, as impressively defined as ever. While his tongue and lips were busy, his hands made quick work of Sam's boxers, tugging them down his legs and out of the way.

Eventually, after he thought he'd spent enough time licking along the iliac crest, Blaine's fingers found their way to Sam's thick cock. Being gentle, knowing how sensitive Sam could be, he lapped the wet drop of cum from the tip of it, making a little show of licking his own lips after. Sam groaned deep in his chest which only encouraged Blaine to tongue at the head of Sam's cock again, sucking deeper and deeper until he felt it nudging the back of his throat. He pulled back before swallowing him again, humming around his girth and tearing a high keening sound from Sam.

Releasing him, Blaine spent a few moments lapping around the tight sac, each one full and heavy as he sucked them into his mouth. By that point, Sam was more or less incoherent, gasping and moaning, only occasionally managing to get out a strangled version of Blaine's name.

More than a little worked up himself, Blaine eventually pulled away and shucked his briefs, fishing around in the blankets for the lube he'd stashed there earlier. Sam's eyes gleamed as he watched Blaine drizzle some of the slick onto his cock and then his own fingers. When he reached around to slide two fingers into his own ass, Blaine watched Sam follow his movements greedily and rocked onto his own hand.

Sam's hands twitched beside his head, balling into fist and Blaine knew it was an effort for him not to reach out, not to grab hold of Blaine, not to caress and try to pour his emotions out through touch. It was a tempting idea, but Blaine shook his head and said, "Not yet, baby. Soon."

Removing his fingers from inside his body, Blaine wrapped a hand around Sam's cock, pumping his fist to ensure the lube coated it well, as he positioned himself and began to slide down onto Sam, inch by inch, until his ass settled in the cradle of Sam's hips. It was almost too good after all the teasing and Blaine let himself fall forward, stretching to kiss Sam, tongues meeting in a languid caress. Slowly, steadily, he fucked himself on Sam, not even bothering to bite back the soft cries that kept escaping from his mouth.

It wouldn't be long for either of them, Blaine knew, looking down at Sam writhing beneath him, skin flushed pink, lips swollen and open as he moaned a steady stream of gibberish. The sight was Blaine's undoing and he scrambled to get a hand on his own cock, stroking himself as he came, painting Sam's abs with streaks of cum.

Panting and shaking, Blaine looked down into Sam's eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, barely and green visible anymore. He was whimpering a bit, hips thrusting up into Blaine, but he didn't have the right leverage, so Blaine planted his hands on Sam's chest and continued to slide his body up and down on Sam, keeping a relentless pace, until Sam cried out and began to climax, body shuddering under and inside Blaine.

"Touch me, Sam," he murmured, garnering an immediate reaction. Sam's hands flew to his hips, holding him in place as he thrust up and into Blaine, riding out his orgasm until they both collapsed, Blaine falling forward onto Sam's chest.

Still breathing hard, Blaine kissed whatever skin he could reach, licking up Sam's shoulder and neck to sloppily mouth at his stubbled jaw. Sam sighed happily and tilted his head down for a kiss. "Can this be a new Christmas tradition?" he asked, smiling against Blaine's lips and cuddling him close.

"I like that plan," Blaine replied, tucking his head under Sam's chin with a sigh.

Eventually, they'd have to get up and find their way to their bed, but, for the moment, snuggling under the tree in the wee hours of Christmas morning seemed a far more appealing idea.

* * *

Comments?


End file.
